


Alone in the Kent's house in Chinese

by ch20529, devil_woman_24



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529, https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只有Tim 和Kon兩人在Kent 家，兩名青少年決定好好把握這次千載難逢的機會</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Kent's house in Chinese

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank devil_woman_24 for giving me the chance to translate this wonderful work.  
> Enjoy it.
> 
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> :O seriously?! Of course you can do it, but beware that it must have some horrible grammar though.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2327903

很明顯的房子裡只剩我們倆了。Kent 家其他人都和Clark 一起去外面吃晚餐了，所以房子裡就剩我們了。Conner 迫不及待的把我帶上樓，他說我們以後不會再有第二次這麼好的機會了。他是對的，但我還是覺得有點不舒服；並不是說我不喜歡這個想法，只是這是他的房子而且我總是幻想著如果能在這裡做的話該有多美妙。這是不是我覺得有哪裡不對的理由呢？

我們正在他的房間裡，他正吻上我的臉龐和頸子好讓我放鬆，不得不說這真的挺有用的。他帶領著我到他的床邊，一邊吻我一邊讓我坐在床沿，接著他將我推倒在床上讓我對他毫無保留。他的吻還在繼續，在這過程中他先脫去我的上衣，我被他的嘴唇和手吸走了注意力，等我回神時我已經是裸著了。雖然他只脫了上衣但是處在愉悅感和被抓到的刺激感的雙重作用下讓我一點也不在意這個。他吸吮著我的乳頭同時他的手在我身上遊離，我情不自禁的呻吟並且他開始往下吸吮我的勃起。他的手指試著開拓我的穴口，一定是因為潤滑劑的關係才讓他的手指又濕又冷，但是至今他是從哪變出潤滑劑的對我依舊是個謎。第一根手指進來時感覺有點痛，但疼痛感很快就消去了，第二根手指進來時我拋開矜持的呻吟著。這感覺實在太美妙了，而且我知道他有多喜歡我的呻吟聲。

唯一的問題是我的胃在這節骨眼上不合時宜的發出了咕嚕聲，他抬起頭來一本正經的問我：「你肚子餓了嗎？你想吃什麼？我可以幫你煮點東西來吃。當他的手指還在我身體裡他竟然還能這麼正經，那時候他的手指還在我裡面我根本沒辦法說出一句完整的話。不得不說Kent 媽媽把他教的真好。「我們可以等做完了之後再來討論這個嗎？」我用嘶啞的聲音回答他，他一邊呵呵笑一邊繼續吸吮著我的勃起。Conner 一邊轉動他的手指同時壓著我的敏感點，讓我忍不住埋在枕頭裡舒服的呻吟，他的嘴不斷吻著我快把我逼瘋了。我的背弓著，我的手指緊緊抓著他的頭髮，我不斷的呻吟著好像沒有明天一樣，並且我可以感覺到我快高潮了。「Kon …我…我快到。」聽到我的聲音他更加快了手指的速度，我更加弓起我的身子同時更用力抓著他的頭髮並尖叫著他的名字。很快的我放鬆了我的身子並把手指從他頭髮上鬆開。結束後他緩緩的把手指退出來並把我的身子舔了乾淨。他親上我的臉頰又問了一次：「所以？你想吃什麼？」我情不自禁的笑出聲來。

END


End file.
